


I'll prove it- one shot

by ThatGirl1324



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Jealousy, Kitchen Sex, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirl1324/pseuds/ThatGirl1324
Summary: After Chat complements the appearance of a woman from a movie you become jealous and a little mad, so Chat proves he thinks your beautiful in the best way possible.And if you do read this PLEASE read the endnotes edit!





	I'll prove it- one shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! Glad that you clicked on my story, this is my first one-shot ever. So I hope you guys enjoy and don't best to mean.
> 
> Remember to read the endnotes lmao

You cuddled up closer to Chat as you both watched a movie, you weren’t paying attention to the movie at all because you wanted to try and figure out how you two could make things more interesting between the two of you. The only thing you’ve done with him is really just heavy kissing with touching and that one time he rubbed your womanhood. 

So you were definitely trying to move to at least third base since you two were definitely not a platonic relationship anymore. Although, you still didn’t know if you two were actually a thing yet, you to definitely had strong feelings toward each other. But you did try and pretend that you were interested in the movie a little, especially since he started asking you stuff about the movie. 

“So do you like the movie so far?” 

“Yeah, it’s fine, it’s nicely filmed and cast.” You tried to answer like you actually were paying attention, even though you worried a little that Chat would notice, but glad he didn’t realize. 

“You can say that again, they picked a good leading lady.” 

“What do you mean by that, like her acting skills or something?” You then started focusing on the leading actress. She was fairly pretty with a good face, and around the same age as you and Chat. Something inside of you stirred and you started feeling slight jealousy for this woman. 

“I mean her acting is fine but she definitely filled the role of a beautiful woman.” Chat said, with such ease like you were his friend and not someone he had feelings for. 

“Yes, I totally see it.” You said with sarcasm and filtered anger. After your words you swiftly got up with a quick movement and walked to the kitchen, to get a glass of water and hopefully clear your head about this. You grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. 

“Hey.” You then heard a soft deep voice behind you, you nearly choked on your water. When you turned you saw Chat leaning against the wall with his shoulder against it as well and crossed arms near the kitchen entrance, but not near you. 

“Hi.” You said quickly and swiftly turned back around to lean on your elbows on the counter corner facing the wall. You then hear shallow footsteps leading to your direction. Chat then leaned on the on the counter beside you on your right. “What’s wrong Ma Cherie?” He said calmly and softly with an even softer smile as he looked you in the eyes, but you didn’t look at him back, you stayed looking down. “Is it what I said?” You then peered at him with a small scowl and a frown on your face, but still not face him fully, but then turned your eyes back quickly. “I assume that’s a yes?” 

“Mmhhmm.” You said with a slight nod but still not moving your body. 

"Do you truly think I don't appreciate your beauty and body?" He said calmly with a nice smile. You still didn't look at him, you kept your eyes on the counter in front of you, still frowning and shrugged with no emotions. "Hey," He said as he reached for your chin gently, but you turned your head to the left so his hand wouldn't reach, you were so mad you didn't even want him to touch you. I mean he called another woman beautiful, and you didn't know why you were acting like this, maybe because of jealousy, but just because he called you beautiful all the time, doesn't mean it didn't hurt. 

Chat then looked down thinking of something, but you didn't know what. 

"Hey... How about I show you just how much I appreciate you?" This time his smile was sly and for some reason full of lust. What was he up to? This was a question you asked all of the time, especially when you two, let's just say... "hung out". 

"How?" You said still not looking at him but you did turn your head slightly back to the right to look forward. 

"How about you look at me and you'll find out?" The way he said this sentence was was very deep and wanting, not if you wanted him... But more as he wanted you.  
You slowly turned your head and waited for his response.

"How?" You said with a little less anger in your voice. A little excited to hear what the answer was going to be, maybe a compliment or two.

"I'm sorry ma Cherie but you're going to have to close your eyes."

You softly chuckled to yourself, starting to feel a little happier. You then turned your body towards him fully.  
"Ok, now what?" You said with a small smile. 

You then heard soft footsteps towards you, you then felt his hands on your waist and lips eagerly pressed against yours. You pulled away softly, with Chat's hands still on your waist and noses almost touching. 

"Hey, you can't get away that easily you know." You said with a serious tone yet a smile on your face.

"We'll see about that." Chat then pulled you in for another kiss, even more, eager than the last time. He was definitely more passionate than usual. At that instant, one of Chats hands went to the back of your head to deepen the kiss and allow his tongue to slip in your mouth. Chat soon after bent down slightly to move both of his hands to the back of your thighs, as he did that he swiftly lifted you and you put your legs around his hips. You both pulled away, your lungs screaming for air.

"Now I will finally show you just how much I appreciate you." Chat said still panting. At that moment he Started kissing you again rougher than the last time, and quickly put you on the counter gently impatiently. Still kissing you he started to touch your body with such passion and hunger. Squeezing and rubbing everywhere except your sex. You were both screaming for air, and as you pulled away panting, Chat started to kiss, lick, and suck on your neck and you just knew those would leave a mark.

You were moaning like crazy, and just the way you knew only he could make that kind of sounds come out of you was hot itself. As he was still marking up your neck with love bruises, wetness, and bite marks, you were running your nails through his scalp and pulling his hair. And you knew he loved it. Although, he definitely knew you loved what he was doing to your neck. And even though this has been going on for like 5 seconds it felt like forever. Just when you thought forever could be longer, Chat then started trailing his trio of marks downwards. 

Then realized what he was going to do. You quickly pushed Chat back a little and removed your shirt as fast as you could and threw it somewhere. Before the shirt can even hit the ground Chat was already bent over and kissing your breast then quickly licking and teasing your nipple very eagerly. Then you again ran your fingers through his scalp and pull slightly.

Chat's hands then went from your back to your waist. Soon after Chat pulled away from your chest and you opened your eyes. he was looking at you with narrowed eyes full of lust.  
"Let me show you," he said softly. He started to kiss you again, this time slower and with much more passion, he put one of his hands on the back of your neck and pulled you in more to deepen the kiss.

As you two were still kissing you felt Chat's hand move to the waistline of your underwear, tugging on them impatiently. You then helped him by pulling your underwear to the middle of your thighs so he can do the rest. And so he did, he pulled them down your legs so fast it felt like the underwear disappeared. His mouth came to a halt.  
"I'm going to make you feel appreciated." He said while spreading your legs apart slowly with his hands. When he was finished his sentence he went onto his knees, but still gazing into your eyes. 

Chat then glanced at your left knee and while looking at you he laid the softest kiss on the top of your knee. He repeatedly laid soft kisses along your leg slowly moving towards your hips, specifically between them. 

When he started his meal between your legs you moaned loudly, and you knew Chat was happy while having his fun with you. To make it more intense for you he wrapped his arms around your thighs to make this experience more intense for you, as well as spread your legs farther apart. Your moans had become louder by the second. You forgot how Chat was good with his mouth, sometimes to good. 

Chat noticed how close you were getting and so he added a finger in this symphony of pleasure. As soon as Chat put his finger inside you, you lost your mind. And when Chat noticed he smirked and added another finger. Chat started moving his hand slowly and increased his speed gradually. At this point, you were jelly in his hands and he knew that and enjoyed it, a little too much.

"Chat..." You could barely speak, all you could do is hum his name. You were rushing towards your climax and let out the loudest moan you've ever had with Chat. 

Chat his hand's movements and slowly brought them out. You told him to stand up and he did. You then grabbed his head and pulled him into a hungry kiss. Chat kissed you with promise, and just like that he was instantly forgiven. Chat pulled away.

"Told you I appreciate you." Chat said with a smirk a little too smug.

You lightly laughed and went back to kissing him. Shortly after you pulled away.

"I'm glad, cause I got a little jealous when you thought that actress was very beautiful. I don't know, it just I think I wasn't pretty enough or something, it sounds stupid when I say it out loud." You completed your sentence with a small laugh while looking down.

Chat then gently grabbed your chin and made you look at him.

"I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world." Chat said with a soft smile. "And besides, I didn't really mean it, I only said that to get a rise out of you, and it worked." Chat said with a laugh.

In embarrassment, you placed your head on Chats chest and groaned while he laughed.

"But why?" You said in a whiney voice, head still on Chats chest.

"Because I needed a reason to... Well, you know."

"Well you could've just asked, I would've said yes," you said in a flirty voice with half-lidded eyes and a mischievous smirk.

"This was more fun." He said with an even more mischievous look. 

You both laughed and went back to the couch to finish the movie.

While you both were sitting on the couch all you could think about was how you completed your challenge to yourself about trying to move things a little faster, and you were very happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Did you like it??!?!? Oh also I and my sister have an email for request on other one-shots a well as a Tumblr
> 
> but I wrote this story by my self but I hope you've enjoyed it, see in the future.
> 
> email: chatnoir4ever@hotmail.com
> 
> Tumblr: coolfandompeople
> 
> personal Tumblr: nailah1324
> 
> edit: Jesus what was I thinking! LMAO - btw I don't know why I decided to make the story start like that, I know she sounds like a bitch but I basically wanted a way to start the smut quickly because all of the I ideas were flowing in my head really fast. Yeah so, the smut was fine but the beginning was GROSS a BITCHY! And I'm too lazy to write a new beginning. But whoever like that sorta thing then I hoped you like the story! So if you liked the smut and the smut only, please still give this little one-shot a kudos cause it still means alot.<3


End file.
